


Bed Full of Silk

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Dom Sam, Multi, Panty Kink, Sub Dean, Threesome, Top Cas, Top Dean, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Dean has a kink. Now Sam and Cas have a kink too.





	Bed Full of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever commissioned fic and I'm so proud of it!
> 
> If you want to commission a fic, learn how here: http://samsexualdeancurious.tumblr.com/post/161371604229/i-have-a-ko-fi-page

Dean has a kink.

When he first told Sam and Cas, he was really worried they would tease him for it. He knows it’s an illogical fear- they’ve never teased or made fun of him for anything else he enjoys, even if they don’t like it, to. So there’s no reason for them to tease him about this. He pushes down his nerves and tells them.

Now Sam and Cas have a kink, too.

“You sure this isn’t overkill?” Dean asks, leaning against the doorway of their shared bedroom. He has his robe pulled tight around his body, the old fabric soft against his bare skin.

Sam and Cas are already sprawled on the bed, stripped down to a couple pairs of silky panties- blue for Sam and black for Cas. They both look incredible. Sam’s body is all hard muscles, a sharp contrast to the softness around his hips, atop his impossibly-long legs. Cas is tanned muscle as well, but the panties compliment his skin tone and hair, making his sharp blue eyes the primary spot of color on his body.

“Just get over here,” Sam says with a chuckle.

Dean rolls his eye. He drops his robe to the floor, revealing his own pair of pink panties. Even though his lover’s have seen him like this several times already, he still can’t help blushing as he crosses the room. Cas reaches out for him, grabbing his hand and tugging him onto the bed.

“You look incredible,” the angel says, voice rougher than usual as his eyes rake over both the brothers- Dean kneeling over his thighs and Sam lying beside them.

Those words help Dean feel a little more confident. He runs a palm up Cas’ toned stomach. “Not looking too bad yourself.”

“How do you want us, Dean?” Sam asks, one big hand sliding up Dean’s thigh.

“Want Cas to fuck me,” Dean says after a moment of thought. “While I fuck you.”

Sam grins. “Good thing I picked the ass-less panties, then.”

“Wait, what?” Dean grabs at Sam’s hip, tugging until his brother rolls onto his belly. A low groan escapes him when he sees the gap in the back of the blue panties. “Fuck, Sam.” he cups Sam’s ass, digging his fingers into the perfect curve and spreading his cheeks. “This is… fuck.”

“I take it you like them?” Cas says with a chuckle.

Dean moves to sit on the backs of Sam’s thighs, hands still planted firmly on Sam’s ass. “We should buy a few more pairs of these.”

Sam smirks over his shoulder at Dean. “I like that plan.”

Dean rolls Sam again and fits himself into the younger man’s lap, catching his lips in a fierce kiss. Sam’s hands curl around his waist, holding him close. Dean feels Cas press in close on the side and turns his head to give the angel some attention as well.

“I love watching you two together,” Cas murmurs. “I want to watch you get Sam ready.”

“I can do that,” Dean purrs.

Cas runs a hand down Dean’s spine to cup his ass. “Good boy.”

The words send a shiver through Dean. He’s always been a more submissive lover. It took a long time to accept that side of himself, but now he knows how good it can be. Especially since Sam and Cas are so willing to take control.

Speaking of Sam- the younger Winchester drags Dean’s head around for another kiss. “Come on, big brother. Don’t leave me waiting.”

Dean growls against Sam’s lips, returning the kiss for a moment before moving down his neck. He nibbles a line across Sam’s collarbone before mouthing his way down his pec to one dark brown nipple. He settles his mouth over it, gently tonguing the hard bud before tugging at it with his teeth. The action result in Sam moaning and pressing his growing bulge against Dean’s hip.

“That’s good, Dean,” Cas praises, one hand curling around the back of Dean’s neck. He presses the bottle of lube into Dean’s palm. “Go on.”

Dean sits up a little so he can slick his fingers. He repositions himself between Sam’s legs instead of on top of them, spreading the younger man’s thighs with his knees. As his fingers find their way between Sam’s ass cheeks, Dean moves in to pay some attention to Sam’s other nipple. He takes his time, exploring all of Sam’s little erogenous zones while he works him open on three fingers. He can feel Cas’ eyes on them, intense blue not missing a single detail. Cas loves to watch. Sam and Dean love being watched. It’s a nice deal.

“Ready?” Dean asks, nibbling at Sam’s hip bone hard enough to leave some marks.

“I’m ready.” Sam drags Dean up into a kiss. “Get in me, and then Cas will prep you.”

“Mmm, sounds good.”

Dean wipes his fingers on the sheet, pushes his panties down to under his balls, and lines the head of his cock up with Sam’s hole. He loves being inside his brother and tonight is no exception. The slick heat around his cock has him moaning, bent over to pant against Sam’s collarbone. Sam groans in response, hands tight on Dean’s biceps.

The mattress shifts as Cas sits up and positions himself behind Dean. He pulls the pink fabric to the side and presses a slick finger against Dean’s hole. “Keep still,” he orders. “Can you do that for me?”

Dean nods, forehead pressed against Sam’s shoulder. He really likes being between his lovers like this, even though he only has one of Cas’s fingers inside him so far. That changes quickly. Cas is impatient today and he stretches Dean out quicker than usual. There’s a burn, but it’s a pleasant burn that pulls a slightly humiliating whine from Dean’s throat when Cas finally pushes inside.

The sensations are almost too much. Dean bites down hard on his lower lip and one hand flies down to grip the base of his cock as he fights through the urge to cum right now.

“Fuck,” he gasps.

Cas lays kisses across the back of his shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just about came way too soon there.”

He can feel Cas’ grin and Sam’s chuckle. “Good, then?” Sam asks.

“Very. I’m not sure how long I can last.”

“That’s okay.”

Sam brushes a hand through Dean’s hair at the same time as Cas’ thrusts hard. The movement shoves Dean forward into Sam and knocks a grunt from his chest. Cas laughs and pulls back a little.

“Come on, Dean,” he coos.

Dean knows what Cas is suggesting. He draws a deep breath and sits up, steadying himself, before rolling his hips. Forward into Sam’s perfect heat, back onto Cas’ thick cock. The dual sensations are enough to drive anyone crazy and Dean is no exception. It’s not long before he’s a trembling mess between his lovers.

“I can’t,” he manages. “I’m close.”

“Cum for us,” Cas urges, hands on Dean’s waist. “Cum for us, Dean.”

That’s all the permission Dean needs. He spills deep inside Sam with a low moan, hands braced on the younger man’s chest. His body shudders, his muscles clenching on the erection inside him, and his lovers work him through it. They’re good at that.

“Too sensitive,” Dean whines, trying to pull out.

Cas backs out, allowing Dean to roll to the side and stretch out beside Sam. He grins up at the angel.

“Don’t leave Sam hangin’,” he suggests, already wiping himself down with the towel Sam set out and readjusting his panties.

If he hadn’t just barely orgasmed, watching his lovers together would be more than enough to get him hard again. Cas flips Sam over onto all fours, bare ass in the air. Sam wiggles said ass playfully, inviting Cas to smack it- which he does. Honestly, the blue silk looks amazing on Sam. The fact that his panties are ass-less just makes everything better. Dean really like how the gap highlights that perfect curve, as well as providing easy access.

Cas pushes inside in one smooth stroke. He lets Sam adjust before setting up a brutal pace. Dean slips one hand under Sam’s raised hips and yanks his panties down to free his cock- don’t want to ruin this pair on the first night, after all. He strokes Sam in time with Cas’ thrusts and pretty soon Sam is spilling all over Dean’s hand. Cas grunts out his own orgasm moments later, adding his load to Dean’s.

Sam moans happily when Cas replaces his softening cock with a plug. The younger Winchester may be dominant in bed, but this is one of his favorite kinks. His spent cock twitches a little against Dean’s palm.

Dean passes Cas the towel and the angel gently cleans both Sam and himself up. He fixes his own panties before nudging his lovers off the bed so he can put down clean sheets. Cas puts the dirty sheets by the door so whoever gets up first in the morning can take it to the laundry- probably Sam; Cas doesn’t sleep, but Dean sleeps better when he has at least one other person with him and he likes to sleep in.

“You look amazing,” Cas sighs, gazing down at the brothers. “So strong, yet so pretty.”

“I could say the same for you,” Dean tells him. “Now turn off the light and come to bed.”


End file.
